


Assassin at Work Book 2

by capsheadquaters



Series: Assassin at Work Book 1 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: The fight for revenge is hard. Even when you are the best, it’s never easy. The need for answers took a sharp turn, and your left becoming a person you never thought you would be again. Leaving was your best option, but maybe, maybe it wasn’t. So what happens when your life takes another unexpected turn?Pairings: Oliver Queen x ReaderWarnings: Angst, Some Descriptions of Torture, Blood, Betrayal, Gore
Relationships: Green Arrow & Reader, Green Arrow x reader, Green Arrow/Reader, Oliver Queen & Reader, Oliver Queen/Reader, oliver queen x reader
Series: Assassin at Work Book 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640392
Kudos: 7





	1. Assassin At Work Book 2

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be a lot of time skips to the past present and future (sorta like arrow 😝) but they will each state how far the timeskip is. All translations come from google translate.

Read Assassin at Work book 1 [here](https://capsheadquaters.tumblr.com/post/181182023372/assassin-at-work-masterlist-series-one-two)

_Four Years Ago:_

I made my way to where Jason worked, needing answers.   
“Jason Cooper! It’s time we finish our little talk!”   
Jason dropped what he was working on, looking up at me and slowly moving away from his desk.

“Nu-uh Jason stay there. I just want to have a little talk. I’m not going to kill you.”  
“What do you want to know?”   
“Why did the Creed send Iron Slinger after me?”   
“They want you back, they want Black Death back. You’re the best assassin to pass through there and they want you back. You should know, no one leaves the Creed.”

Nodding, I walked closer to the desk sitting across from Cooper.  
“Where is the Creed at now?”   
“I don’t know. They move every two weeks. They’ve learned not to stay in one place after you took down one of their bases.”   
“And Iron Slinger? Where is he located at? He has to be going somewhere when he’s not coming after me.”   
“He’s bases out of the city, that’s all I know.”   
“Thank you Jason.”   
Jason nodded and I stood, when I heard movement from outside, seeing a shadow pass by.

“Get under the desk. Don’t come out until I tell you to.”  
Jason nodded, crawling under the desk. I unsheathed by swords, walking over to the shadows.   
“Я знаю, ты здесь”

I said nothing, listening for his footsteps or his breathing, but I heard nothing.

“Just come out Iron Death. Make this thing a whole lot easier for the both of us.”  
“I am not going back Slinger!”   
“Then I get to do this the hard way then.”   
I heard him move and I ran out, slashing my swords in his direction. Slinger took out his swords, and we danced around the room. The only sound was the clanging of our swords and the platter of our feet. I grew tired of this little game, and I took out my gun, flipping my sword back into its place, throwing the gun into the air and flipping over Slinger, grabbing the gun and shooting him in the side. He fell to the ground with a loud “thud” but he didn’t stay down for long. He looked at me before he ran towards the desk where Cooper was crawling out of. He took out one of his daggers and stabbed Cooper in the heart.

“Noo! Slinger I will kill you!”  
“I hope you do!”

Slinger shot out the window and jumped out of it as I ran to Cooper.

“Cooper, Cooper come on man. Wake up.”

Cooper didn’t move and I hesitantly checked his pulse. There was a very small, weak pulse and I got up, writing a not for Oliver. I took out the dagger, blood rushing out as I placed the note on the end of the dagger, reinserting the knife.

“I’m sorry Jason. I really am.

I released my knife from my gauntlet, making marks over Jason’s body. Once I was sure Ollie would think this was me, I went over to the window, the slight breeze making my hair fly around behind me. I looked around for any sign of Slinger but instead I saw the Arrow coming my way. I jumped out the window, falling into the shadows and out of sight. I watched Ollie come to the window and look around for me. I went back more into the shadows until I was sure he couldn’t see me. I turned, walking away into the night. I had someone to catch and to kill. And this time, I won’t stop until they are dead.  
➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

*Three Years from Now*  
Oliver kneeled in front of the tombstone, running his hand along the side of it, bringing his other hand up to his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry. It should’ve been me. It should have been me.”

“Oliver?”

Oliver turned his head, looking up. He turned back towards the tombstone, closing his eyes as he got up.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here. I was- I’m sorry.”

Oliver nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“It’s fine, I understand.”

“You know, she came to Central city once. Well, twice actually but she came to Star Labs once.”

Oliver looked over at Barry, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“Why?”

“She needed our help finding someone. A uh, Ryan Slinger I think.”

“Slinger?”

“Yeah she said that he was-”  
“Iron Slinger.”

Barry nodded, looking over at Barry.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Because he’s the reason why she left in the first place.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Four Years Ago, One Week After Y/N Left:

“Anything?”

Felicity shook her head, typing on the keyboard. 

“Nope.”  
“How is that possible? It’s been a week.”

Felicity shrugged, casting a look over at Oliver.

“She’s been, quiet. The only thing I have on her is that she booked a flight to Samara but in order to get there she would’ve had to’ve taken multiple flights and there’s a chance she didn’t get on one of those flights. She could’ve jumped onto another flight.”  
“And you wouldn’t know?”

“Well I would if she was picked up on camera or flagged by the do not fly list but I haven’t seen anything.”  
“Why would she be flagged?”

Felicity made a face, turning towards Oliver, tilting her head to the side.

“Seriously? You do know that when she came back to Star City she was escorted right?”  
“No.”

Felicity nodded, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah, she had an armed escort for the entire flight in and when they landed.”  
“How did I not know that?”   
Felicity shrugged, turning back towards the computer.

“Dunno. I mean, it wasn’t public record or anything.”

“Then how’d you find it?”

“I went looking. You’d be amazed what you can find on the internet.”

Oliver snorted, shaking his as he got up.

“You’ll let me know if you find anything?”  
“Well duh.”

“Ok smartass.”

Felicity grinned, looking up over the computer as Oliver walked into the elevator.

“Will you be back later?”  
Oliver sighed, nodding.

“More than likely.”

“Well I’ll be here.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Two Months After Y/N Left:

“Still nothing?”

Felicity shook her head, turning towards Diggle.

“No. I’ve got multiple programs running trying to find her, or even a trace of her, but there’s nothing. It’s like she-”  
“Dropped off the face of the earth.”

“Well I was going to say that she went off the grid but yours works to.”

“Have you told Oliver yet?”

Felicity shook her head, sighing.

“No. I don’t know how to tell him. I don’t think I could.”

Diggle nodded, leaning back in the chair.

“I’ll tell him.”

“What? No I can-”

“You’ve told him the same thing for the past two months, let me tell him this time.”

“Okay.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Eleven Months After Y/N Left:

“I’ve got something.”

Oliver and Diggle turned, looking over at Felicity.

“What?”

Felicity walked over to them, placing the tablet down on the table in front of them.

“Bodies are piling up in Florida. There’s no leads other than they were all killed by the same knife.”

“Y/N.”  
Felicity shrugged slightly, sitting down.

“It could be. It’s the only thing that could be her.”

Diggle looked over at Oliver, leaning back.

“Why is she in Florida? I didn’t think there were any Creed bases in Florida.”

“They’re based all over the world.”

Diggle nodded slightly, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

“So she’s doing what she said she would.”

“She’s taking out the creed.”

“Why now? I mean she’s been gone for almost a year and there’s been nothing so why now?”

“Maybe she’s been biding time? I mean it would’ve taken some time to find the creed, right? So maybe she’s been looking and she finally found something.”

“Or maybe she has been biding time. Maybe she did know exactly where the creed was out and figured now was the time to act because she assumed we’d stopped looking.”

Felicity went to say something when Oliver jumped up, grabbing the tablet and walking out of the room.

“Can you try to-”

Felicity nodded, getting up.

“Yeah. It’ll take a few minutes so maybe, thirty minutes?”

Diggle nodded, getting up and walking behind her.

“I’ll deal with Oliver.”

“Have fun.”

Diggle grinned as he walked off towards Oliver as Felicity sat down in front of the computers.

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

One Year and Six Months After Y/N Left:

“She’s getting careless.”  
Roy got up, walking over to Felicity.

“What do you mean?”

She pointed to the screen, typing something on another keyboard.

“Before, she only ever attacked at night. The bodies wouldn’t be found until a week later, and by then she was already gone.”

“And now?”  
“Now she’s sticking around. She doesn’t care if she gets caught or not. If the police come, she takes them out.”   
“Like she kills them?”

Felicity stopped typing, turning towards Roy.

“Seriously? No, she doesn’t kill them, well, not yet at least.”

“But there’s a chance that she could.”

Felicity shrugged, turning back towards the computer.

“Well, I mean yeah. I figure that if they actually get in her way, or if they catch her, she’d take care of them.”

“What’s the body count now?”

“Three-fifty.”

“And it’s only been a year.”

Felicity turned when Roy walked off, tilting her head to the side.

“Where are you going?”

“To tell Oliver.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶  
Two Years After Y/N Left:

“I’ve got something.”

Oliver shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I thought I told you to stop looking.”

“You did but-”

Oliver huffed, shaking his head.

“No! I specifically told you to stop looking for her. If she wanted our help or if she even cared about us, she wouldn’t be doing any of this.”

“She’s doing this for us!”

Oliver turned towards Felicity, glaring down at her.

“That’s a stupid, selfish reason! We could help her! But instead, instead she went and killed how many people?”

“It’s- I haven’t checked.”

“She killed and she’s killed and you want to say that’s for us? She never cared about us and you all need to accept that.”

Oliver turned, walking out of the room.

“Felicity-”

She shook her head, walking out of the room.

“No, he’s-he’s right.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Two Years Four Months After Y/N Left:  
Oliver punched the man in the face, the man falling to his knees. He laughed, looking up at Oliver.

“You’re just like her you know? She doesn’t ask questions first, not anymore. She usually beats her targets to a pulp before she even starts to ask questions.”

Oliver stopped, looking down at him.

“What?”

“Y/N. That’s her name isn’t it? She’s been very busy. She’s got a lot of new enemies off, she’s been pissing off the wrong people. Did you know that she’s back on the creeds radar? They’re looking for her, and they’re getting closer. Each time she makes a move, they’re there, waiting.”

“For what?”

The man laughed, shaking his head. Oliver growled, grabbing the man and lifting him by his collar.

“What are they waiting for?!”

The man grinned, looking over at Oliver.

“For her to fail. To grow tired. To grow weak.”

Oliver scoffed, shaking his head.

“She’s the Iron Death, she never fails.”

The man laughed, tilting his head back.

“But she has. She’s failed time and time again, and this time it’s gonna get her caught and this time she’ll die.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years after Y/N Left:

“Are you sure?”

Oliver nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know you’ve still been looking.”

“Well I never stopped actually. After you told me to stop I kept looking. I ran some more programs and added some new algorithms to try to find her.”

“And?”

Felicity turned towards her computer, typing.

“I’ve got six possible ids for her but I don’t think any of them are her.”

“Why not?”  
Felicity sighed, pointing at one of the windows on the screen.

“Because none of them are avoiding cameras or the police. If I were her, I’d avoid everything. I wouldn’t let myself get caught on cameras and I wouldn’t be near groups of people.”

“So they could be her, but you doubt it?”  
Felicity nodded, pulling up security footage on one of the dots.

“Yeah.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years Ten Months After Y/N Left:

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried everything. I mean, I knew she didn’t want to be found but-”  
Diggle nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“A part of you still had hope.”  
Felicity turned towards Diggle, looking up at him.

“And you don’t?”

Diggle shook his head, sitting down with a sigh.

“The thing about Y/N, she’s always been closed off. She was always looking over her shoulder. Looking back, I know why now but after everything, I could never figure out why she just didn’t tell us.”

“We didn’t tell her about us for the same reason she didn’t tell us anything, we were trying to protect her. Just like she was trying to protect us.”

“But at what cost?”

“We’ve lied to everyone we know for a long time it’s become second nature. I understand why Y/N lied to us, why can’t you and Oliver?”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years Eleven Months After Y/N Left:

“Uh guys I’m picking up some chatter.”

Oliver and Diggle walked over to Felicity, standing behind her.

“What?”

“The dark web, the-everything is talking about Y/N.”

Oliver stepped forward, leaning over her shoulder.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Y/N she’s-she did it.”

“What?”

Felicity turned, looking up at Oliver.

“She took down the creed.”

  
  



	2. Part Two

_ Four Years Ago: _

I went over to the window, the slight breeze making my hair fly around behind me. I looked around for any sign of Slinger but instead I saw Olive coming my way. I jumped out the window, falling into the shadows and out of sight. I watched Oliver come to the window and look around for me. I went back more into the shadows until I was sure he couldn’t see me. I turned, walking away into the night. I had used the back alleys to get to the garage where I had left my motorcycle, changing out of my suit and into a pair of leggings and a black shirt, pulling my leather jacket on. I stuffed my suit into my duffel bag, grabbing my helmet and putting it on. I got on my motorcycle, driving out of the garage. I drove to the city limits, not bothering to turn back as I drove out of the city. I had someone to catch and to kill. And this time, I won’t stop until they are dead.

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Four Years Ago, One Week After I Left:

I ditched my motorcycle after I was three towns away from Star City, hotwiring a car and driving it until it ran out of gas, hailing a cab to the airport. I pulled my sunglasses on as soon as I got in the cab, holding my duffel close as I walked into the airport, buying a ticket for Samara. I would need to take four different flights in order to get there, the reciopanest asking if I was sure that was where I wanted to go. After reassuring her multiple times that that was where I wanted to go she handed me my ticket, my plane leaving in twenty minutes. I went over to the shop, buying a hat and putting it on, walking over to the bar and ordering a drink. I stayed there until they called my plane, throwing a few bills down as I walked over to the gate. I sat down at my seat, looking out the window. I sighed, pushing my sunglasses up. If I was going to do this, take down the creed, I would need to go back to where it all started but before that, I needed to throw the others off. 

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Two Months After I Left:

I pulled off to the side of the road, parking. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I looked over when my phone rang, reaching over and grabbing it, swiping.

“Yes?”

“Бруклин шеста улица стая тридесет и шест б етаж седем.” (Brooklyn sixth street room thirty six b floor seven)

They hung up and I looked down at my phone, making a face.

“What the fuck?”

My phone beeped and I looked down at it, seeing an alert.

_ Brooklyn. Sixth Street. Room thirty six b. _

The alert disappeared and I huffed, shaking my head as I put my phone back in the cup holder, putting the car in drive.

“Guess I’m going to Brooklyn.”

I turned the car around, driving back the way I came.

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Eleven Months After I Left:

Stepping over the body, I let my sword drop to the ground, humming softly as my sword scratched against the floor.

“You should stop running little one, you won’t get very far. I promise you that.”

I turned when I heard something crash, grinning as I walked towards the noise. I stopped humming, picking my sword up off the floor. I walked over to the wall, leaning against it. I looked around, seeing him hiding behind a broken pillar. I grinned, walking towards him. I walked up behind him, leaning towards him.

“Boo.”   
He screamed, turning towards me with fear in his eyes.

“No, no, please.”   
“Tell me what I want to know Axel, then we can discuss the terms of your life.”

He shook his head, moving closer to the pillar.

“Please.”

I tilted my head to the side, grinning. 

“Tell me where they’re at Axel.”

“Please, no.”

I rolled my eyes, bringing my sword up to his neck.

“No, no, no, please.”   
“Tell me where they’re at Axel. My patience is growing thin.”   
I pressed harder, a line of blood dripping down his neck. 

“Tell me!”

He whimpered, shaking his head. I huffed, rolling my eyes as I moved my sword to the side. He started to cough, his eyes growing wide as he reached up, grabbing his neck. I stepped back, watching as he fell to the ground. I squatted down in front of him, resting my chin on top of my sword handle, tilting my head to the side.

“You should’ve just told me Axel.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

One Year and Six Months After I Left:

I looked up when I heard the police sirens, huffing as I got up and walked over to the window.

“About time.” 

I grabbed the binoculars, pushing the window open. I watched as the police parked, leaving their doors open. I rolled my eyes as they walked into the building, their hands on their guns. 

“Seriously? Yall are a lot stupider than I remember.”

I watched them enter the building, moving over to a first floor window so I could see them. They cut the lights on and I grinned as they all gasped, drawing their guns. They looked around them, keeping their guns in front of them as they walked around the room. I watched them work their way up to the second floor when a second group pulled up, walking over to the building beside it.

“Oh, now that’s new.”

I watched them surround the building, talking into their radios before they kicked the doors in.

“What’re you looking for?”

I looked around,not seeing anything in the building when movement in the building across from the buildings the police were in and mine. A man went by the building, smirking as he saluted. I gasped, turning and running towards the door, grabbing my duffel as I passed, throwing my binoculars into the bag. I ran down the stairs, taking two at a time before I looked over the railing, shrugging.

“I’ve done worse.”

I grabbed onto the railing, pulling myself over it. I let myself free fall a few floors before I grabbed onto the railing, slowing my fall. I groaned, dropping to the floor before I took off, running through the alleys to the building, running up the stairs. I huffed, grabbing onto the railing for support as I looked up.

“God how many fucking stairs are there?”

I kicked the door down that led to the hall, looking into every room. I stopped in the last one, seeing things thrown around. I sat my bag down by the door, grabbing my gun from my bag. I looked around, picking things up and looking it over before I’d throw it down. I walked over to the window, seeing a napkin with drops of blood on it in the form of a smiley face. I looked out the window, seeing him running, jumping into a car. He looked up at me, waving before he drove away.

“No, no, no!”

I slammed my hand onto the window seal, moving away from the window when the police came out, looking over my way. I huffed, bringing my knees up to my chest. I looked around the room, catching the room number on the door.

_ 36b _

I tilted my head to the side, turning on my knees and peering out the window, seeing the police leaving. I got up, walking over to the door. I looked around the corner before I walked out, finding the emergency exit plan hanging on the wall. I read it over, seeing that I was on floor seven. I walked back over to the room, running my fingers over the numbers.

“What’s so special about thirty six b?”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Two Years After I Left:

I parked, looking over at the building. I sighed, grabbing my small duffel. Over time my bag got smaller and smaller, only needing to keep my weapons and ammo. I pulled my gun from my thigh holster, checking the clip before I slid it back into the holster, opening the door. The doors slid open and I adjusted the strap on my shoulder, walking down the hall. I knocked on the doorframe, watching as everyone jumped, turning towards me.

“What the hell?! We need better security in this place!”   
I snorted, pushing off the doorframe, walking into the room.

“Y/N? What’re you doing here?”   
I smiled slightly, lifting the baggie up.

“I could use your help.”   
I looked up when Barry stopped beside me, crossing my arms over my chest.

“We can help you, or I could at least.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“No what I’m doing, I need to do it alone.”

“And what exactly are you doing?”

“I’m going to war with the people who made me, me.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Two Years Four Months After I Left:

“Are you sure you don’t want our help?”

I shook my head, smiling softly.

“No. I have to do it alone and besides, you all have helped enough.”   
“By analyzing a blood sample and giving you a possible location?”

I nodded, looking up at Barry.

“Yes.”   
He snorted, shaking his head.

“You know, you and Oliver, you’re one in the same.”   
I tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Really? And how do you figure that?”   
“You both like to do things on your own. To pr-”   
“Protect the ones we love.”

He nodded, grinning as he tilted his head to the side.

“Exactly. You both are stubborn too.”

I snorted, shaking my head.

“I think I’ve got him beat there.”

“Yeah, you might. What will you do now?”   
I looked up at him, grinning slightly.

“I’m going after Slinger.”

“And Oliver?”

“What about him?”

“He’s looking for you, or he was. He came by here, asking if you’d been by here or had callen us.”

I shook my head, dropping my arms.

“He can’t know that I was here Bar, and he can’t know that I’ve talked to any of you guys. He’ll start looking for me and he’ll be pissed off at you guys.”   
“If you won’t let us help, then let Oliver.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“I can’t. I can’t bring anyone else into this. This is, I’ve got to do this myself.”

Barry nodded, smiling slightly.

“Just-just be careful, yeah?”

I grinned, nodding.

“Always.”

I opened the car door, getting in.

“And Y/N?”

I looked over at Barry as he walked towards the car, placing his arm on the top of the door.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really digging the new look. So’s Cisco by the way.”

I laughed, shaking my head. He held his hand out, holding a cellphone.

“It’s untraceable. You can do whatever you need to do on it. It uses the star lab satellites and its virtually indestructible. If you ever get into trouble, which, knowing you, you will, just press this and I’ll be there before you can blink.”

“Barry I-”

He shook his head, slightly glaring down at me.   
“I’m not taking no for an answer Y/N. If you won’t let me help you, then let me do this.”   
I sighed, taking the phone from him.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, smiling softly.

“Be careful, yeah?”   
“I will, promise.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he closed the car door, stepping back. He waved as I pulled off, leaving him and star labs in my rear view.

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years after I Left:

“Tell me, who are you?”

He walked around me, clicking his tongue.

“No one.”

He smirked, nodding.   
“And what is your purpose?”

“To serve the creed.”

“Excellent. You are ready.”

“Sir she’s-”

He turned towards the person who was standing against the wall, glaring at him.

“Silence!”

He turned back towards me, grinning as he ran his finger along my cheek.

“Our asset has finally returned to us after so many years.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years Ten Months After I Left:

I stood up straighter as he walked by me, keeping my eyes forward as a gunshot rang through the room, looking up when he stopped in front of me.

“Your turn.”

He held the gun out towards me, nodding towards it. I grabbed it, moving beside him. Each person he pointed to I shot them, not looking back as they dropped to the ground. When I was done he took the gun from me, ordering me to follow him. We walked down the hall and passed the secondary labs, stopping outside the primary labs. He put in a passcode, the glass doors sliding open. He ushered me inside, walking behind me. He told me where to turn, the red door opening once I stopped in front of it. He ordered me to sit down in the chair, walking over to the side as I sat down in the chair, watching his every move. He stopped in front of me, his hands behind his back as he grinned.

“Begin.”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Three Years Eleven Months After I Left:

Huffing, I sat down on the ground, watching the building burn. I grabbed my bookbag, pulling the laptop out and pulling up the security footage I had on all the creed bases, watching them all burn.

“What have you done? What have you done?!”

I grinned, watching as he walked in front of me, falling to his knees. 

“I took everything you care about.”

He turned towards me, shaking his head.

“How could you? How could you?!”

I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“I told you I would come for you.”

I pulled my gun from it’s holster, lifting it and pulling the trigger. He slumped over, his eyes wide with his mouth open. I leaned back as the building collapsed, watching what was left burn before I laid down, looking up at the stars. I stayed like that for awhile before I let my eyes close, letting the sounds of crickets chirping lull me to sleep.


	3. Part Three

I sighed, tightening my hold on the strap to my duffel, walking out of the airport. I walked around the block towards the storage units, I pulled my key out of my pocket, putting the key in the lock, twisting it. I pulled the lock free, pulling the door up. I smiled when I saw my motorcycle, pulling my necklace off and putting the key in the ignition. I grabbed my helmet, putting it on before I drove out of the unit, looking at everything as I passed, before I pulled into my driveway. I pulled my helmet off, kicking the kickstand before I got up, walking towards the door. I unlocked it, hesitating before I opened it, closing it behind me. I let my bag drop to the floor, throwing my keys onto the counter before I walked upstairs, kneeling beside my bed, pulling the case out from under it, flipping the locks open and pushing the lid open. I sighed, running my fingers over the iron death outfit. I shook my head, slamming the lid shut, pushing the case back under my bed before I got up, throwing myself onto my bed, closing my eyes.

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

“Oliver?”

Oliver looked up over at Felicity, turning in his chair.

“Yeah?”

Felicity looked down at the tablet in her hands before she sighed, flipping it over and holding it out towards Oliver.

“She’s back, the uh-the alarms you had me set up just went off so I pulled up the security footage and it’s her Oliver, she’s back.”   
Oliver nodded, handing Felicity the tablet as he got up, walking past her. She turned, tilting her head to the side.

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you think?”

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

Oliver parked his motorcycle in front of her house, pulling his helmet off. He looked over at her driveway, seeing her motorcycle parked in the driveway. He sighed, walking up the steps to the door, moving to knock before he shook his head, opening the door. He looked down at the duffel that was by the door, turning to look over at the counter where the keys were thrown. He walked over to the living room, expecting to see her sitting on the couch, looking around when he didn’t see her. He turned, walking up the stairs. He walked to the end where Y/N’s room was, seeing her door slightly open. He gently pushed the door open further, looking around the room. He looked over to where Y/N was laying, sighing. She was laying on her stomach, her head in the crook of her arm as she snored. He smiled slightly, leaning against the door frame.

“Are you gonna say something or just keep staring like a creep?”   
Oliver jumped as Y/N sat up, turning towards him.

“I thought-you’re awake.”   
Y/N nodded, running a hand through her hair.

“I woke up as soon as you pulled up. It’s a habit now.”

Oliver nodded, pushing off the doorframe.

“What’re you doing here?”   
“Felicity said you were back. Well, the alarms she put around the house had gone off.”

She grinned, looking up at Oliver.

“You put a security system in my house?”

“No.”

Y/N laughed, shaking her head as she got up, walking towards Oliver.

“Yes you did. You even hid it in places you knew I wouldn’t look because I didn’t see it when I came here, though I didn’t really look.”

Oliver snorted, shaking his head.

“What’re you doing here Y/N?”   
“Well I was sleeping but that was interrupted.”

Oliver shook his head, looking down at Y/N.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Y/N sighed, looking down at the floor before she pushed passed him, walking down the stairs. Oliver huffed, turning and running after her.

“You can’t run from this!”

Y/N scoffed, turning towards Oliver, poking his chest.

“I’m not running from anything! You want to know why I’m here? I’m here because no matter what, this is still my home! This is mine, it’s just, mine.”   
“Y/N-”

She shook her head, throwing her arms up.   
“I took down the creed! Every single compound and safe house.”

Y/N walked down the remaining stairs, moving throughout the house.

“Every creed assassin and contact. Gone. I did what I set out to do. Now you can do me a favor and get out.”

Y/N opened the door, leaning against it. Y/N sighed, looking over at Oliver.

“Please?”

Oliver clenched his jaw, nodding.

“Fine.”

He walked past Y/N, jumping when she slammed the door shut. 

➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶➴⚔️➶

“What do you do now that you’ve lost the one thing that was most important to you?”   
Y/N rolled her eyes, changing the channel.

“When people are in denial, there are often signs that the individual shows-”

Y/N huffed, changing the channel again.

“It’s often said that-”

Y/N rolled her eyes, cutting the tv off and throwing the remote onto the table.   
“You know what, we just won’t watch anything.”


End file.
